


Tú Bésame Cabrón

by AnotherHomosexualMale



Category: Diablero (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Closeted Character, Confessions, Español | Spanish, Faje, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Macho Love, Making Love, Making Out, Mexican Character, Mexican slang, Opposites Attract, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Secret Crush, Smut, Sweat, Tender Sex, handjobs, sex spell
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale
Summary: Elvis Infante es un romántico, y le trae ganas al Ramiro, pero se las sabe aguantar. Cuando el padrecito aparece pidiéndole ayuda y se termina prestando para cumplirle una que otra fantasía, el diablero no se hace del rogar; y no hace falta que le digan dos veces para entrarle al apapacho y al fajecín. Pero claro, sin dejar los sentimientos de lado.
Relationships: Elvis Infante/Ramiro Ventura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diablero está decente, y el Heliodoro está bien pinche guapo. Más se me paró la verga viéndolo a él e imaginándomelo sentadito en mi cara, que al actor de RBD de Ramiro. Pero pues al final se me hizo mal plan que quisieran poner a Ventura con la Nancy, porque todos vimos que no tiene mucho chiste la parejita de weros. 
> 
> Los opuestos nunca van a pasar de moda, eso hubiera sido buen marketing internacional para los geis. Pones al Elvis junto al padrecito, y bien que cambia la cosa. Hasta ganas me dieron de entrarle a un trio con los dos, la neta. Hubieran aprovechado que es Netflix para meter una pelea de espadazos sin censura alv...

Elvis se echó agua fría en la cara y acto seguido se pasó la mano por la nuca intentando despejarse. Se sentía cansado, ya no solo por el calor, sino por lo largo que se le estaba haciendo el pinche día. Parpadeó furiosamente y sus pestañas soltaron varias gotas sobre las mejillas. Se las apartó con el dorso de la mano y se incorporó mirándose en el espejo. Cada día que pasaba se veía más viejo, se ponía a hacer memoria y no sabía a dónde se le había ido la chingada vida.

Elvis Infante había vivido muchas cosas. La mayoría de ellas no las experimentaría jamás una persona normal. Este cabrón, sin embargo, hubiera dado todo eso que había tenido que soportar sobre sus hombros por una tarde sin preocupaciones ni temores. Él no sabía lo que era ir al cine con alguien para luego ir dándole al juego de la manita caliente. Bueno, lo había intentando de joven, apenas de 14, cuando la calentura le ganaba a cualquiera, y no se podía sacar la mano del calzón igual que cualquier puberto, así que recurría a encuentros casuales en el metro con vatos que le doblaban la edad, y con chamaquitas pendejas de prepa que nomás se quedaban de piernas abiertas a que él se las metiera, se las sacara, y se viniera en sus ombligos… Para luego ponerse cursis y tratar de que él se quedara acurrucado un rato con ellas.

Por eso mismo, recordó empezar a buscar a weyes en las partes oscuritas de la ciudad. Nomás era de coger y adiós, ni me dijiste como te llamabas. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Bueno, además del sentimiento inicial de sentirse maricón, pero con una buena verga en el culo, eso se terminó pasando rápido igual que todo. Hacía tanto de ése sentimiento tan bonito de lujuria juvenil que ya ni se acordaba bien. Además, tampoco se refería a eso realmente. No se refería a una cogida pasajera. De esas había tenido miles, hombres y mujeres, chorizo y papaya, en Chapultepec y en la Roma. Se refería a eso que haces junto a la persona de la que se supone que te tienes que terminar enamorando; vivir la vida juntos, y despertar con su rostro a un lado todos los días. Algo chido, más allá de chacales closeteros y cornudas en un motel.

Luego estaban los mamoncitos… Elvis tenía un gusto cabrón por los mirreyes disque niños bien, de esos que decían que no les gustaba la verga, pero después de ver la tranca que el diablero se cargaba, en uno, dos, tres ya estaban de rodillas con la lengua de fuera, con sus pantalones de marca Levis ensuciándose en el piso de un baño de antro.

No lo llegaría a llamar fetiche, pero lo cierto es que los opuestos se atraen. Por eso mismo, cuando Elvis conoció al Ventura, esa calentura que traía adentro le hizo preguntarse a los cinco minutos si el padrecito afresado también tenía el hoyito velludo, así como match para su barba. Estaría chingonsísimo todo el asunto ése de seducirlo. Bien portado, reprimido y sacerdote el wey, seguro traía unas fantasías bien pinches extremas… Elvis sólo salivó pensando en lo que le pudo haber cumplido... Pero entra en escena la Nancy, y fue entonces cuando al diablero se le cayó el corazón a los pies, como tantas veces le había pasado: _“Weros reprimidos me salen curiosos, pero siempre bugas al final…”_ Cerró los ojos frustrado. _“Pendejo estoy nomás…”_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y el pomo chocó contra la pared. Elvis oyó el ruido desde el baño y negó con la cabeza. Por esa formita de entrar podía ser cualquiera y no con buenas noticias. Se incorporó lentamente y salió con la misma pereza del baño.

Ramiro era quien había cerrado la puerta tras él y lo miraba respirando con dificultad. Traía la camisa desaliñada, el pelo un tanto alborotado y gotitas de sudor en la frente. Elvis se preocupó.

“¿Qué pedo Ventura…?” Se acercó hacia él otro hombre para comprobar que mínimo no estuviera lastimado “Wey, ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Te estaban persiguiendo unos chaneques, o que pedo?”

El padrecito negó con la cabeza. Aún no había quitado de su rostro esa mirada de preocupación.

“Pero... ¿Estás bien wey?” Cruzado de brazos, Elvis no entendía ni vergas. Si no había tenido ningún pleito con nadie, ¿por qué venía así de inquieto el cabrón? Volvió a intentar. “¿Pasó algo entonces?”

“Sí –" Ramiro se trató de enderezar, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque volvió a agachar los hombros a los dos segundos. “Yo... Estaba buscando algo, en un libro… Bueno, quería buscar… Ni pude, la verdad es que… Estaba en la cocina, probando hacer unas cosas, y ya tenía los ingredientes, y quería entrar al cuarto de Keta, entonces le mandé whats, y me dio permiso para agarrar un libro para ver bien como se hacía un amuleto, pero…”

“¿Pero qué, wey?”

Ramiro apartó la mirada y la fijó en unas chanclas rotas tiradas en el suelo del cuarto. El cabrón sí parecía nervioso, hasta el Elvis se lo imaginó medio sonrojado… Su mente ha de ser.

“¿Qué?” Elvis no pudo evitar levantar el tono. Era cierto que de un tiempo para acá, El Ramiro había ido acostumbrándose poco a poco a confiar en el diablero. El padrecito ya no parecía tan frío ni fresa como al principio, incluso a veces parecía querer hacerle plática a Elvis de otra cosa que no fuera un demonio hijo de la chingada, o magia arcana. Y lo cierto es que la comunicación en esto de matar demonios era importante sin importar que tan bien se llegarían a caer.

“¡Se me rompió algo!, ¡¿okey?! Abrí la caja ésa de madera en la que sé que guarda sus libros, levanté una botella y se le resbaló la tapa, la quise agarrar y se me resbaló, y se fue todo al suelo, eran unas raíces blancas como… como de una flor, en un tipo aceite, y entonces…” Ramiro soltó todo tan rápido que parecía niño chiquito que pensaba que lo fueran a regañar.

“A ver a ver a ver…” Elvis lo interrumpió. “Entraste al cuarto de Keta, abriste sus cosas, ¿y aparte se las echaste a perder, pendejo? No chingues…”

“¡Sólo quería hacer un pinche amuleto, Elvis!” Ramiro exclamó exasperado. _Ay wey_ , el padrecito sí estaba frustrado, su rostro estaba más subido de tono. “Pero, eso no es lo que me preocupa ahorita… Yo, perdón, neta… Sé que fue estúpido a más no poder lo que hice, pero ése no es el punto…”

“¿Entonces cuál es el pedo?” Elvis lo miró intentando encontrar alguna señal o signo de que ese pobre cabrón estaba sufriendo, pero todo parecía estar como siempre aparte de sus nervios más dañados que de costumbre… Pero por lo demás parecía el mismo.

“Algo... Algo no anda bien…” Ramiro terminó con medio suspiro y los ojos cerrados.

“A ver…” Elvis intentó no perder la paciencia. “¿Cómo sabes que algo no anda bien, wey? ¿Qué. Chingados. Pasó?"

“Cuando toqué… las raíces, te juro no pensé en el momento… Por quererlas llevar a la cocina, sentí que el aceite me quemaba la mano, me dio miedo y me lo enjuagué… Pero como a los cinco segundos me volvió a quemar, aunque me lavé con jabón… Me quedó roja la mano.” Ramiro le mostró a Elvis una leve quemadura contrastando en diagonal contra la piel de la palma de su mano. “Le marqué a Keta, a Nancy, no contesta ninguna. Chequé y Nancy dejó su cel cargando...” Ramiro parecía estar teniendo problemas para hablar, el sudor en su frente se hacía más abundante con cada segundo que pasaba. “Es... Tengo mucho calor, Elvis.” El padrecito caminó por la habitación hacia la ventana, la abrió de par en par, y se escurrió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Luego se dio la vuelta para mirar al diablero con desesperación. “No había sentido esto antes, neta, no sé qué me pasa, pero me está asustando cañón.”

Elvis se quedó callado por un momento, se llevó las manos a la nuca antes de darse la vuelta y exhalar profundamente. “Puta madre, padrecito…” Volteó a ver a un acalorado Ramiro, y sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro hombre, los cuales estaban pidiendo una ayuda exasperada pero silenciosa. Dio un suspiro y continuó.

“Yo no sé mucho de raíces… De hierbas con quien más me llevo es con la maría, pero si algo sé de los efectos de cualquier planta potenciada por magia, es que los efectos se terminan una vez que se lleva a cabo el cometido del hechizo o maldición… Es simple, wey. Haces lo que tu cuerpo pide, y el embrujo se rompe…” Elvis dudó. “O bueno, creo que la mayoría de las veces pasa así… La neta no sé bien, te digo.”

El padrecito lo miró esperanzado, su rostro colorado y cubierto de sudor. “¿Entonces no es grave?”

“Bueno, pues… Seguro tocaste una solución concentrada de ésa raíz… A veces, si dejas que pase mucho tiempo, pues…”

“¿Qué?”

“Te empieza a consumir la necesidad, wey, cada minuto cuenta. Y si es extremo, pues ya valiste cheto. Pero no vamos a dejar que te vaya a cargar el payaso, ¿Verdad? La Nancy me caga.”

“Okey…” Ramiro suspiró, desabrochándose los dos botones superiores de la camisa. “Okey ¿Puedes ayudarme?”

Elvis quiso darle seguridad y se acercó más al otro hombre, asintiendo con la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarle.

“Sí, pero me tienes que decir qué es lo que sientes exactamente, padrecito. ¿Qué es lo que tu cuerpo y tu mente te piden que hagas?”

Ramiro negó con la cabeza, apartando los ojos de la fuerte mirada del diablero. “Yo… Tengo sed, es como si quisiera…”

Elvis lo interrumpió al recargar el dorso de su mano contra la frente ardiente y cubierta de sudor.

“Chale, a ver. ¿Qué sientes exactito, así como para que digas que algo anda mal?

“Es...” Ramiro se quedó en silencio porque no sabía explicarse. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si cuando Elvis lo tocó, sintió de inmediato la necesidad de extender su brazo, y tocarlo? ¿De repentinamente besarle el cuello? ¿Cómo notó de inmediato, con una habilidad casi sobrenatural, las feromonas de Elvis en el aire, y sintió su verga palpitar como resultado? “N-no sé. Calor. El corazón va muy deprisa y tengo la boca seca…” Ramiro comenzaba a arrepentirse profundamente de haber ido a pedirle ayuda a Elvis… Mejor que lo encontraran muerto a que el diablero se diera cuenta de su erección a medias.

Elvis lo observó con una ceja levantada. Realmente parecía que el padrecito hubiera venido corriendo los últimos cien metros. Incluso irradiaba más calor que de costumbre.

“Te la rifas, cura. Puede que sea tan sólo uno de los efectos iniciales de la infusión. Estás rete-caliente...”

Ramiro se echó para atrás alejándose del contacto, y rápidamente se sentó en la cama, ganándose así una mirada desconcertada del otro hombre.

“¿Qué pedo?”

“Si me tocas me duele más.”

“Te está aumentando esa madre entonces, podemos intentarle con un encantamiento gélido Ruso por lo mientras… O mejor un collar de zafiros que vi el otro día en mi cajón para bajarte la temperaaa-…” Los ojos de Elvis de momento se fijaron en la cintura de Ramiro, algo más abajo, y ahora le tocó a el sentir sus músculos tensarse “…-tura”

Ramiro se puso como tomate cuando se dio cuenta que la erección que abultaba sus pantalones no se disimulaba en absoluto como él había esperado al cruzar la pierna y encorvarse un poco. “No-…” Tomó la cobija y trató de cubrirse la entrepierna, pero sin sentido.

“Creo que ya, wey… Ya sabemos que pedo…” Elvis se había dado la media vuelta y trataba de aparentar que no pasaba nada. Pero sus manos nerviosas lo delataban, y Ramiro quería irse a la _puta_ chingada en el _puto_ fin del mundo con la _puta_ vergüenza que sentía en ése momento.

“No- Yo…“ El párroco intentó en vano tragar saliva, pero el nudo en su garganta se había vuelto de piedra. “Gracias, Elvis.” Aún cubriéndose con la mano izquierda, se levantó de un salto, y fugaz, se dirigió hacia la puerta en tres largas zancadas, pero el fuerte agarre de Elvis en su antebrazo lo obligó a detenerse.

“Ventura, Ramiro, no seas pendejo… wey, no pasa nada… de verdad… mira, no te juzgo, a todos nos pasa, y además, esto… ésto es culpa de una pinche magia. Y ya… ya sabemos que tienes que hacer, para que se te pasen los efectos, wey…” Su propio titubeo sorprendió al diablero.

Silencio

Ramiro parecía estar a punto de sollozar. “Elvis… Creo que…” El pobre hombre tomó aire y continuó en apenas un murmullo. “Tú dijiste que tengo que hacer lo que mi cuerpo quiere, ¿no? Lo que… lo que mi mente y mi cuerpo quieren…”

Elvis asintió, sabiendo perfectamente a donde iba a llegar Ramiro, su agarre aún tenso en el brazo del otro.

“No sigas wey, ya entendí…” Elvis se acercó aún más a Ramiro. El calor de su propio cuerpo volviéndose una tentación insoportable para el tembloroso padre. Trató de suavizar su rostro y su voz. “…Y ya te dije, que no tengo problema en ayudarte…” Terminó con un tono de firmeza mezclado con una nota de insinuación tan sutil que Ramiro jamás había esperado escuchar salir de la boca de un hombre como Elvis Infante. Ambas miradas se encontraron, y el entendimiento fue el suficiente. Los dedos se abrieron lentamente sobre el brazo de Ramiro y tentativamente sugirieron el fantasma de una caricia sobre la tela de la prenda.

Elvis cayó en la cuenta de inmediato de que estaba en él tomar la iniciativa. Ramiro aún se encontraba paralizado, sin saber qué hacer después, pero no parecía oponerse al tacto inicial de Elvis. Por lo que una mano de piel morena y curtida se colocó sobre el estómago de Ramiro y suavemente reposó ahí. Estiró los dedos sobre la camisa, para luego ir deslizándolos hacia abajo, más abajo… Llegó hasta el vientre, y cuando Ramiro pensó que iba a detenerse, el diablero siguió bajando hasta llegar a la entrepierna mientras reducía la distancia entre los dos.

“Nunca he hecho nada… Con otro hombre.” Ramiro casi gimió. El aroma de Elvis era envolvente, exquisito en ese momento… Su mente flotaba desconcertada al sentirse a si mismo salivar por esos bellísimos ojos oscuros, ese rostro masculino duro y firme, y ese cuerpo decidido de guerrero que se había enfrentado a sabrá Dios cuantas batallas en contra de lo oculto y lo sobrenatural… Y dentro de ese hombre, brillaba un corazón bondadoso y sincero. Uno de los más valientes que Ramiro había visto en su vida. Todo aquello que le causaba tanta fascinación al párroco, lo hacía perder la cabeza…

Elvis lo miró fijamente sin pestañear. Una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora se extendió por su rostro, mientras decidía apoyar el resto del peso de su cuerpo sobre la figura de Ramiro, ganando un murmullo de placer que escapó de la garganta del padre. “Confía en mí.”

Pareció tan sólo una fracción de segundo, cuando ambos pares de labios se encontraron en medio de un calor sofocante, en medio de ese aroma, y Ramiro suspiró aliviado por fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si la primera parte estuvo más o menos desde el punto de vista de los sentimientos de Elvis, ahora vamos a ver que cómo se siente el padrecito Ramiro con todo ésto, alv. Ustedes no cojan sin condón.

El sabor y la sensación habrían bastado para que Ramiro se viniera al instante, pero su cuerpo tenía otros planes. Se separaron para tomar aire, e inmediatamente después fue otro beso, tierno y firme, con los ojos entrecerrados… _¿Esto será un pinche sueño?_ Elvis se concentró en seguir sus instintos, todo parecía tan irreal, y su propio cuerpo se acoplaba al de Ramiro tan bien… Su propia erección se apoyaba eufórica contra la de Ramiro, en un ademán de frotamiento, aunque sencillamente, Ramiro estaba completamente aturdido, nunca se había encontrado en aquella situación y su mente no parecía responder a la pregunta sobre qué debía hacer.

Cuando sus labios rompieron aquel segundo beso, Ramiro se encontró respirando pesadamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba perceptiblemente, y necesitaba abrir la boca para que le llegara el aire. Sus manos temblaban apoyadas sobre el pecho de Elvis, presionando la tela bajo sus dedos. Pero siguió sin moverse ante un tercer beso, más demandante y agresivo. Y cuando sintió la lengua de Elvis acariciar su labio, un pequeño gemido se ahogó en su garganta, y su cuerpo se sacudió inconscientemente. Elvis no encontró resistencia para entrar en su boca. Los labios se abrieron para él buscando aire, y deslizó dentro su lengua, acariciando la de Ramiro.

 _¡Chingada madre!_ ¡Cuánto tenía que contenerse el diablero ante aquella mirada aturdida para no arrancarle los pantalones al otro hombre en ese mismo instante! Las mejillas sonrojadas lo invitaban, aquellos gemidos casi inaudibles también. La saliva brotaba de sus bocas, y definitivamente la combinación no era otra cosa más que el néctar más delicioso que Ramiro había saboreado en su vida. Elvis era receptivo. Deslizó las manos alrededor de su sudorosa espalda y lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

Elvis comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Actuaba sabiendo lo que quería conseguir y no titubeaba ante ningún obstáculo, ni su cuerpo ni su mente vacilaban a pesar de ser su primera vez fajando con un servidor del Altísimo. Sus brazos lo rodeaban con seguridad, su boca no dudaba en un solo movimiento de aquellos besos. Aquello podía acabar terriblemente mal y sin embargo pareciera que eso fuera imposible, que todo iría, pasara lo que pasara, como él planeaba, fuera cual fuera su plan. Y para alguien tan inestable como Elvis, aquello era un sólido pilar en el que apoyarse y no querer soltar sabiendo que jamás se derrumbaría.

Todo esto no pasó de forma racional por la mente de Ramiro, fueron solo emociones codificadas que no llegaba a descifrar, pero que su cuerpo conocía instintivamente y, ante una mente tan aturdida, tomó el control. Su lengua se movió por primera vez y acarició la de Elvis, que por un instante se sorprendió, pero no se detuvo. Ramiro cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras que su asaltante seguía observándole con los ojos entrecerrados, concentrado en el beso, pero sin perderse un solo detalle de sus expresiones. Las manos de Ramiro bajaron a ambos lados del fuerte abdomen de Elvis y se aferraron a la tela de la camisa. No le apartaba, solo se sujetaba como si fuera a caerse, a pesar de que Elvis lo abrazaba con firmeza contra el marco de la puerta.

Dejaron al fin el largo y profundo beso para tomar aliento. Ramiro respiraba con dificultad y no quería abrir los ojos, sentía que le ardían por dentro. Para Elvis parecía un cachorrito, como los que inocentes esperaban a su dueño en su casa hasta el final de la jornada. La respiración de Ramiro también se volvía más agitada. Cuánto le estaba costando contenerse y mantener la compostura al diablero ante aquella abrumadora tentación. Ansiaba saborear a su padrecito por completo, en todos los sentidos que pudiera tener esa palabra.

Las manos de Ramiro no dejaban de temblar, tal vez porque aferraban con demasiada fuerza la tela de la camiseta. Elvis tomó ambas manos y las separó lentamente, dio un paso hacia atrás removiendo así la camiseta de aquel exquisito cuerpo digno de un guerrero Azteca. La inmediata visión de un macho alfa que dejó sin aliento a Ramiro, quien instintivamente colocó sus manos en la pared detrás de él, intentando sujetarse a la textura sólida del muro y de la puerta. Elvis se quitó también el cinturón, y lo arrojó a la cama sin despegar su mirada del otro hombre. Miró la ropa de Ramiro, pensando de qué manera sería mejor quitársela.

“Quítate la camisa, Ventura...” Por supuesto que le habría gustado encuerarlo él mismo, pero necesitaba que Ramiro sintiera esa confianza durante su primer pecado con un hombre. Acarició su mejilla y Ramiro respiró con fuerza. Se inclinó sobre él y acercó los labios a su oído, rozando ligeramente su piel. “No puedo seguirle si no lo haces...”

Su respiración hizo estremecer a Ramiro, que soltó un leve gemido. Por supuesto habría continuado aunque hubiera tenido que forzarlo, ya no podía detenerse, no quería. Pero no necesitó hacerlo. Muy lentamente movió sus manos hasta desabotonarse la camisa empapada en sudor. ¿Por qué obedecía? ¿Es que quería que continuara? No entendía absolutamente ni madres, pero no podía desobedecer aquella profunda voz. Ramiro necesitaba esto, Elvis ya no necesitaba más pruebas de ello, podía continuar él mismo y así lo hizo. Deslizó las manos bajo la camisa y la fue levantando, acariciando en su camino el velludo torso. Podía notar sus músculos bajo la palma de su mano.

“Estás hermoso, wey…”

El susurro erizó los vellos en la nuca de Ramiro, podía sentir su erección palpitar constante dentro de sus pantalones al ritmo de su propio corazón.

Elvis deslizó la punta de los dedos por su pecho, acariciando por encima de la camisa abierta la sombra de los pezones debajo. El tórax de Ramiro subió repentinamente, y sus brazos se agitaron un poco, pero no se soltó. Elvis abrió la camisa mostrando aquel torso fuerte, cubierto de vello. De nuevo deslizó la yema de sus dedos por el pecho de Ramiro, dando rodeos como una serpiente, bordeando sus oscuros pezones, rodeando su ombligo y acabando en la frontera de los pantalones. Una intensa sensación recorrió la columna de Ramiro y éste se removió en su lugar, respirando irregularmente. Se sentía aturdido y mareado, creía poder desmayarse en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque era otro hombre? No estaban haciendo aún nada del otro mundo. Aún. Era tal vez la expectativa lo que más le inquietaba. Pero aquellos dedos acariciándolo se sentían extrañamente bien.

Elvis observaba su rostro más que ninguna otra parte, y quería ver sus ojos. No había vuelto a abrirlos desde que los cerró, y los apretaba tan fuerte que su alrededor se llenaba de arrugas. Quería verlos. Aquellos bellos ojos cristalinos, tan tímidos.

“Ventura, abre los ojos.” le susurró al oído. Pero Ramiro sacudió vehemente la cabeza negándose. “Ramiro, mírame, wey… quiero que me mires.”

Su simple nombre en boca de aquel hombre parecía una orden irrechazable. ¿Por qué tenía que repetirlo tanto? ¿Por qué todo su cerebro se sacudía cuando lo hacía? Abrió los ojos lentamente, manteniendo la cabeza gacha, girada hacia el otro lado. Elvis acarició su cuello y deslizó la mano hacia su nuca. Giró su rostro suavemente para que lo encarara. Sus ojos al fin lo miraron, húmedos, al borde de las lágrimas. No conseguían sostener su firme mirada y vagaban temblorosos de un lado para otro. Un perrito asustado.

Había sido mala idea, definitivamente había sido muy mala idea que le mirara. Ahora ya no podía contenerse. El pensamiento de devorarle se estaba apoderando de su mente. Él mismo le estaba provocando con aquella lastimera mirada de perrito chihuahua. Siempre lo había visto así, pero en aquellas circunstancias era irresistible.

Le quitó la camisa empapada en sudor, arrojándolo sobre la cama. Le agarró el brazo nuevamente y le tumbó bruscamente sobre las cobijas, arrodillándose a horcajadas sobre él. Ramiro lo miró sorprendido, y la mirada que tenía sobre él, tan ardiente y penetrante, le hacía estremecer, como si pudiera ver a través de él. Ahora no podía despegar la mirada de los ojos de Elvis, le atraían como un potente imán y sentía sus mejillas ponerse más calientes a cada segundo.

Las manos de Elvis se deslizaron por el vientre, subiendo hacia el agitado pecho, acariciando esta vez con cada milímetro de su mano la suavidad del vello sobre piel con intensidad. Ramiro gimió suavemente. Se inclinó sobre él y le miró a los ojos, sus ojos oscurecidos por un pecado conocido, el de la lujuria. Rozando sus labios, un ligero beso, provocativo, y hundió su rostro en su cuello. Olió ésa fragancia tan penetrante, y lo besó tiernamente, para después lamerlo desde la base hasta su oreja. El cuerpo de Ramiro se agitó y se aferró con ambas manos al cojín que sostenía su cabeza.

Las manos de Elvis siguieron recorriendo su pecho mientras su boca se entretenía más arriba. Besó su cuello y siguió recorriéndolo con su lengua. Allí no podía, o no debía dejar marcas, pero sí podía más abajo. Descendió hasta su pectoral izquierdo, y lo mordió levemente, dejando la huella de sus dientes marcados. Ramiro soltó un gemido claramente audible, que le sorprendió tanto que se cubrió rápidamente la boca con ambas manos. Elvis sonrió, satisfecho y divertido. Le agarró por las muñecas y forcejeó un poco para apartarlas, volviendo a dejarlas sobre el cojín.

“No, wey. Déjame escucharte, por favor...” le dijo con el tono más dulce que había pronunciado en su vida, besando esos labios temblorosos.

Era tan vergonzoso, tan impropio de él... Pero de nuevo no podía rechazar su orden.

Elvis buscó escuchar más aquel delicioso sonido. Frotó los pezones rodeados de vello con sus dedos. Ya estaban erectos, duros como dos pepitas. Lamió en círculos las aureolas y los besó, succionándolos suavemente, sintiendo el vello deslizarse entre sus dientes. Jugueteó con él y con los pectorales casi como si fueran pechos de mujer, viendo lo sensibles que eran. Ramiro respiraba con fuerza, sin poder apretar los labios para que aquel sonido no volviera a salir de su boca. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan bien ser tocado en aquel lugar? ¿Por qué su cuerpo estaba experimentando tanto placer con las manos de otro hombre? No, no era porque fuera otro hombre, sino porque era Elvis Infante. Sí, lo sabía, era por él. Bueno, una parte de él lo sabía, en su subconsciente, pero el resto de su mente era incapaz de pensar, de darse cuenta de nada en aquel momento. Solo estaba sumergido en las caricias de Elvis, y agobiado por aquel calor que crecía vertiginosamente, volviendo apretados sus pantalones.

“ _Ah_ …” La otra mano presionó su entrepierna.

“¿Te gusta?” preguntó Elvis mirándole directamente a los ojos.

“ _Me encanta_ … _Por favor_ …” Rogó el padrecito desesperado.

Desabrochó su pantalón y al abrir la cremallera el bulto bajo los calzones blancos se hizo más evidente. Cuando Ramiro miró hacia abajo, se alivió al darse cuenta de que en los pantalones de Elvis seguía un bulto similar. ¿Él también se había excitado con todo? Durante un instante no pudo apartar los ojos. Elvis sonrió al verlo.

“¿Quieres tocarlo?” le preguntó, inclinándose de nuevo sobre él. Ramiro jadeó y su rostro se sonrojó más si era posible. “Se siente como el tuyo, no pasa nada…”

Agarró su mano derecha y la llevó hasta sus pantalones sin resistencia. Ramiro estaba un poco asustado, pero no sentía ni la más mínima repulsión alguna como habría esperado, sino una tremenda curiosidad. Acarició con dedos temblorosos el grueso bulto a través de la tela. Estaba sorprendentemente duro y caliente.

“¿Me desabrochas el cinturón?” le pidió con suavidad.

Había estado soportando aquella deliciosa presión en sus pantalones desde hacía rato y no esperaba tener la colaboración de Ramiro para aliviarlo. Torpemente desató el cinturón, abrió el botón y bajó el cierre. El grueso bulto sobresalió entre los pantalones, cubierto por la tela negra de unos bóxers, y una visible manchita blanca de líquido pre-seminal contrastando con la prenda. Un calor más intenso llegó a su mano cuando instintivamente lo acarició apenas con la punta dedos, y sintió palpitar el suyo propio.

Pero los más impresionante fue el aroma que llegó hasta su nariz. Aquél delicioso olor a feromonas masculinas mezclado con sudor y semen… Sudor de la entrepierna de Elvis… Ramiro soltó su gemido más fuerte de placer hasta el momento.

"Bésame cabrón..." Fue la simple contestación de Elvis en forma de jadeo.

Elvis se inclinó sobre él y le besó. Un beso profundo, con sus lenguas acariciándose y pasando de uno a otro. Ya no era un beso por parte solo del diablero, también Ramiro estaba correspondiendo activamente. Buscaba aquella cálida y experta boca que le hacía vibrar. Tan sumergido estaba en ese apasionado beso, que no se percató de que Elvis había bajado ya su pantalón y sus calzones hasta las rodillas. Cuando el beso se rompió y se encontró medio desnudo ya era tarde para hacer nada. Intentó incorporarse, pero Elvis le tomó por ambos brazos y expertamente lo llevó a la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo tumbó con un rápido movimiento, levantó sus piernas y se los quitó del todo. Estaba completamente desnudo tendido en aquella cama. Estaba desnudo frente a Elvis y se sentía insoportablemente excitado, pero al mismo tiempo nervioso a más no poder. Quería cubrir sus genitales como fuera, pero eso habría sido incluso más bochornoso. Sin embargo casi no pudo evitarlo cuando Elvis abrió sus piernas y se arrodilló entre ellas con movimientos firmes. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando hacer? ¿Y por qué él estaba desnudo mientras que el diablero aún conservaba pantalones, camisa y hasta zapatos? Se aferró a su camisa, aún sentado sobre las cobijas, pero sin mirarle directamente a la cara.

“Tu ropa...” murmuró.

Elvis estuvo a punto de besarlo de nuevo en ese instante, y su inmensa erección aumentó aún más.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos, wey? Dime…” Con un par de dedos alzó su barbilla con ternura, e hizo que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

“Quí-... quítatela... quítate también la pinche ropa, Elvis...”

Una delgada lágrima se derramó al fin por su mejilla, escondiéndose entre la barba. Llevaba consigo todo el conjunto de emociones que había experimentado desde que había entrado en la habitación de Elvis, la mayoría de ellas completamente desconocidas para él. Elvis se inclinó y cubrió con sus labios aquella lágrima, deliciosamente salada. Ramiro se estremeció y agachó la cabeza, ocultando el rostro en su pecho. Elvis se sentó, aún entre sus piernas, y tomó su otra mano para llevarla también a su camiseta.

“Encuérame tú mismo, padrecito.” Elvis respondió sonriendo. El diablero sabía que Ramiro era quien tenía que sentirse en la suficiente confianza para hacer lo que iban a hacer.

 _‘¿Encuerarlo... yo?,’_ pensó Ramiro. Pero era mejor que ser el único encuerado allí. Tragó saliva y de inmediato comenzó a desabrochar los botones y, aunque alguno se le resistió, siguió rápidamente con la camisa sin necesidad de que se lo dijera. Descubrió un torso con firmes pectorales, cubierto por un una brillante capa de sudor, y unos abdominales algo marcados. Elvis terminó de quitarse la camisa él mismo, dejándolos a un lado de la cama. Ramiro se quedó un momento atónito, observando con la boca entreabierta los brazos musculosos. _‘¿Cómo podía tener un cuerpo tan bello, Dios mío?’_ Sintió que su verga palpitaba.

“Muy bien…” le dijo Elvis.

Se inclinó para besarle una vez más y se tumbó sobre él. Ramiro sintió aquel cuerpo tan bien moldeado presionar contra el suyo, aquellos fuertes brazos envolverle, el miembro grande y grueso frotar el suyo a través de la tela, y sin darse cuenta rodeó los hombros de Elvis con sus propios brazos y cerró los muslos sobre sus caderas. Le costaba respirar, ahogado en aquel beso, pero no quería que se detuviera. Cuando lo hizo gruñó disgustado.

“Ya estamos empezando a agarrar calorcito…” rió Elvis. ”Por ahora… quiero que me chupes los dedos… Déjalos bien mojaditos…”

Acarició su labio inferior con los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha. Ramiro enseguida abrió los labios, obediente, y los devoró, sintiendo cómo la saliva inundaba su boca. Recorrió los dedos con su lengua, mientras estos jugaban también con ella. Elvis observaba aquel rostro tan hermoso, tan desesperado.

“Hasta ahí, muy bien…” sentenció.

Sacó los dedos de su boca y Ramiro alzó la cabeza para buscarlos y seguir lamiéndolos, pero Elvis los sustituyó por sus labios. De nuevo se sumergió en aquel beso, tan apasionado, tan dulce y tan profundo. Tan increíblemente experto y preciso. De repente, cuando sintió los dedos –aquellos dedos que él mismo había humedecido– tanteando su propio orificio, Ramiro se sobresaltó.

“Elvis... ¿Q-qué estás...?” había sido incapaz de decir que no, por temor a que ello terminara todo, pero no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo.

“¿No sabes cómo lo hacen dos vatos?” Elvis le miró fijamente a los ojos, con aquella tranquila expresión. Su rostro apenas parecía agitado, sin un solo cabello fuera de su sitio, tan estable como siempre—. “Debo dilatarte, para entrar por aquí después... Sodomía, creo que le dicen ustedes los mochos...”

 _‘Dilatarme…’_ , pensó Ramiro. Había marcado tanto aquella palabra que ahora resonaba en su cabeza. Y lo anhelaba. Sin darse cuenta separó más sus piernas velludas cuando el primer dedo grueso entró de golpe en ese hoyito caliente como horno. Un potente gemido salió de sus labios al sentir la intrusión, y todos los músculos se tensaron. Su cuerpo se estaba moviendo por cuenta propia, ya no tenía ningún control sobre él.

_“¡AH…! ¡E-Elvis…!”_

Fue frustrante aquella lentitud. La lentitud con que se movía aquel dedo dando vueltas en su interior, y el segundo que le siguió poco después. Tan despacio, le abría tan poco a poco que Ramiro creía que aquella tortura no terminaría nunca. Le gustaba aquél dolor, evidentemente; aunque era una sensación extraña y desconocida, era placentera e incómoda a la vez, y provocaba que su verga estuviera ya goteando. Pero quería continuar. Ya estaba anticipando lo que venía y estaba impaciente. Si aquellos largos dedos le provocaban semejante placer, ¿cómo sería...?

“P-párale... Es mucho…” jadeó, agarrando el musculoso brazo de Elvis.

“¿Quieres que ahí lo dejemos?” preguntó el diablero, aun sabiendo la respuesta. Estaba escrita por todo su rostro, pero quería oírlo.

“¡No! Sigue... pero... l-lo que viene después...” respondió el otro hombre con su voz agitada, incapaz de saber dónde fijar sus ojos.

“Dime qué viene después, Ramiro…” ¿Lo diría? ¿Realmente iba a decirlo o era demasiado para él? Elvis quería oírlo, más que nada en ese momento. Y aunque él no lo supiera, al decir su nombre con aquella profunda voz le había dado una orden irrechazable.

“Tu... verga... adentro...” apenas un susurro, pero fue suficiente.

No podía creer que aquellas palabras hubieran salido tan rápida y fácilmente de su boca. Estaba tan desesperado porque lo hiciera que habría hecho cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Los dedos salieron bruscamente de él y sintió al diablero prepararlo con su propia saliva. Sus dedos ahora frotando la entrada con saliva que el mismo Elvis soltaba de sus labios directamente hacia la palma de su mano, y hacia su pene.

Ramiro, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hacer una tímida pregunta cuando la cabeza de Elvis súbitamente se perdió detrás de sus dos nalgas con un _“A darle cabrón.”_ Mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. El placer inundó sus sentidos al sentir la lengua de Elvis acariciando la tierna e inexperta piel alrededor de su ano con extrema experiencia. Húmeda y caliente, habría bastado para que Ramiro se viniera en ése mismo momento, pero su mente le decía que había una recompensa aún mayor con el simple hecho de esperar.

Cuarenta y cinco segundos fueron aquellos de gemidos y sollozos de placer, y del húmedo sonido de la lengua del diablero acariciando esos vellos tan íntimos entre las nalgas de Ventura que fueron el cielo y el infierno absolutos. Fue entonces cuando Elvis por fin se incorporó, e inmediatamente Ramiro sintió la presión de algo aún más caliente y duro como piedra. Elvis se había bajado ya los bóxers, y ahora entre las piernas de Ramiro movía lentamente sus caderas, perforándole poco a poco con su verga.

Ramiro se tapó la boca apresuradamente, sentía que iban a comenzar a salir sonidos que jamás nunca había emitido, y que no quería oír. El grosor del pene de Elvis hizo que su piel se enchinara al instante. Sin embargo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Elvis, y con tan solo esa mirada le dejó claro lo que quería. No necesitó decirle nada, Ramiro se destapó la boca y se aferró a la almohada que tenía debajo.

Comenzó por la cabeza. Gruesa, caliente, y absolutamente decidida.

“¡ELVIS…!” El dolor explotó en su mente, pero aquella sensación candente proveniente de la infusión, hizo que su cuerpo abrazara ese sentimiento con determinación.

“¡Shhhh!… Tranquilo… Tranquilo, papi… Ya casi entró toda… Estamos tú y yo, Ventura… tú y yo.” Los mimos de Elvis resonaron en su mente, y sus labios sintieron los del diablero tratando de distraerlo, de hacerle sentir que todo estaba saliendo como debería salir. Más jadeos...

Elvis tomó ambas manos de Ventura en las suyas y las elevó por encima de sus cabezas, inmediatamente enlazando sus dedos con los de él.

“Tú y yo…” Repitió Ramiro con los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula tensa, las gotas de sudor brotando de su rostro. “Tú y yo, Elvis…”

Según iba sintiendo cómo avanzaba dentro de él, su cuerpo se contoneaba y sus gemidos se volvían más intensos. Dolor, dolor, y más dolor… Y cuando de una última estocada penetró hasta fondo, su espalda se arqueó y un gemido escapó de los labios de Elvis.

Se quedaron inmóviles durante un momento. Elvis podía sentir las paredes cálidas y estrechas de Ramiro cernirse sobre su pene. Se adaptaban a él como un guante de látex. El cuerpo desnudo de Ramiro, tan vulnerable y masculino.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas, sin poder contenerse más. Sus intestinos lo abrazaban, masajeando su miembro, sin impedir su paso e incluso succionándolo hacia dentro en algunos momentos. Sintió cómo la respiración de Ramiro poco a poco se acompasaba con el ritmo de sus embestidas, cada vez más rápidas y fuertes. Se inclinó sobre él y besó su mejilla, sintiendo el agradable roce de la barba en sus labios. Los brazos de Ramiro rodearon nuevamente sus hombros, esta vez aferrándose a su espalda y clavando ligeramente sus uñas en ella. Elvis apenas lo sintió, envuelto en el agradable placer de aquel interior virgen.

“Elvis...” jadeó Ramiro. Y en su mente repitió ese nombre una y otra vez, pero no tenía apenas aliento para articular palabra. Se abrazó con más fuerza a él, enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

Más rápidas, más profundas, más intensas, las embestidas lo llenaron una y otra y otra vez, revelando una parte de él que desconocía, no solo en su cuerpo sino también en su mente. Amaba aquello, amaba la sensación de la verga de Elvis en su interior, amaba la sensación de aquel cuerpo fuerte abrazándolo, amaba aquellos besos tan profundos y... sí, puede que también comenzara a amar a Elvis de una nueva forma... Pero esas certezas, aunque se presentaron en ese mismo instante, no pudieron ser analizadas por su mente hasta mucho más adelante.

Sus cuerpos, cubiertos ya de sudor, se balanceaban al unísono. Sus alientos se entremezclaban, con sus labios casi rozándose, pero imposible fijar el beso con aquellos intensos movimientos. El miembro de Ramiro se frotaba contra el vientre de Elvis, manchando de líquidos pre seminales a ambos. Sentían como si pequeñas descargas recorrieran sus cuerpos, invadidos por un calor tan intenso que creían delirar. Semejante placer no se podía alcanzar de ningún otro modo. Ambos cuerpos se fundían y desaparecían las fronteras. Sintieron que podían incluso tocar la mente del otro. El cielo y los infiernos volvían a ser uno sólo…

Bastaron sólo unas cuantas nuevas estocadas, Ramiro no soportaba el calor que seguía creciendo en su interior. Elvis había alcanzado su próstata y Ventura sintió el placer más puro que jamás se había imaginado que un hombre podía llegar a alcanzar… Aquella sensación… Tenía que salir de alguna manera…

“¡E-lvis…!” Ramiro gimió. “Creo que me voy a….”

“Yo también padrecito...” Elvis hizo ademán de apartar sus caderas de Ramiro, su torso sudado brillaba debajo del sol que entraba por la ventana. “Ya no aguanto…”

“Adentro…” Ramiro jadeó con voz rasposa, y con sus brazos rodeó el cuello del diablero, obligándolo a quedarse en dónde estaba. “Te necesito adentro…”

Elvis gimió. Esas palabras fueron todo lo que necesito para venirse adentro de Ramiro Ventura. Caliente y espeso, vació todo dentro del cuerpo del sacerdote. “Ramiro…”

Un potente chorro aperlado salió de la verga de Ventura cubriendo los vellos de su vientre… Había sido penetrado… Un lugar al que nadie más, jamás, había llegado, y en el que se sentía mejor que ningún otro... El lugar que solo había tocado Elvis Infante, aquel hombre que Ramiro sólo podía ver como Dios mismo en ése momento.

En una última sacudida de éxtasis, sincronizados, el semen salpicó entre ambos y llenó el interior de Ramiro. Tan caliente y denso. Abundante. Oleadas de placer recorrieron sus cuerpos y permanecieron inmóviles, saciándose de ese placer y nada más.

Se quedaron jadeantes, uno encima del otro sin despegar sus cuerpos, recuperando el aliento. Elvis no salió de su interior, no quería dejar aquel agradable lugar, y Ramiro tampoco apartó los brazos de su espalda.

“Elvis...” Susurró Ramiro con la boca entreabierta, suplicando un último beso antes de rendirse al sueño.

Elvis le observó, sonrió. Oír su nombre en aquella voz jadeante, con aquellos ojos llorosos, y los labios enrojecidos listos para recibirle, reanimó su cuerpo al instante. Le besó profundamente, calmando su ansia. El placer de aquellos besos se había vuelto casi adictivo.

Cuando despertó era tarde. No recordaba cuándo había logrado dormirse al fin, cuándo Elvis había dejado descansar su cuerpo, pero seguramente fue pasadas las seis. Pero había dormido como un tronco. Seguía en el mismo lugar donde se había acostado –la cama de Elvis– y ni una sola pesadilla le había asaltado en toda la tarde, solo algunos recuerdos de lo que habían hecho. Su cuerpo por fin se sentía normal de nuevo, y los efectos tan potentes del hechizo eran cosa del pasado.

Llegó a escuchar a Elvis abrirle la puerta a Keta y a Nancy, que llegaron hasta el anochecer, y su corazón se aceleró al darse cuenta de su propia desnudez... Pero inmediatamente escuchó la voz de Elvis asegurándoles que el padrecito estaba descansando en su habitación, y que no lo molestaran… Que era resultado de una peda cabronsísima con mezcal del fuerte… Keta sólo suspiró agobiada y Ramiro la escuchó dirigirse a su cuarto. Nancy rió, y puso su música sin contratiempos en la sala. Ninguna pareció sospechar. Ramiro suspiró aliviado.

Al abrir los ojos por un momento le costó creerlo, pero las sensaciones que aún permanecían impresas en su cuerpo se lo dejaron claro. La humedad entre el vello de sus muslos, sus labios ligeramente hinchados, las marcas de mordiscos desde la clavícula para abajo, en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Aquél día había tenido sexo, y no precisamente con una mujer. No. Lo admitía, había sido algo mejor, algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Había tenido sexo con un diablero profesional... Elvis Infante. Y sonrió al pensarlo. Su corazón se sentía completamente lleno por algún motivo...

“Sí, sí pinche Nancy... ¿Qué? Ah, sí wey, no ha pex, cómete el último taco de bistec…”

La puerta se abrió y cerró rápidamente. Escuchó el _‘click’_ del seguro, y su cuerpo de inmediato se volteó para ver al diablero sonriente frente a la cama. Sus ojos irradiaban algo que Ramiro sólo supo interpretar como felicidad. Pero al darse cuenta que Ramiro estaba despierto, una sombra de incertidumbre cruzó sus facciones y su cuerpo se tensó.

"Qué... ¿Qué pedo padrecito?" Su voz lo delató. Señaló con la cabeza hacia la cama en ademán de acercarse. "¿Puedo...?"

Ventura asintió lentamente, sabía que Elvis dudaba sobre lo que iba a proceder ahora. En dos zancadas, el diablero se recostó suavemente a su lado, pareció dudar por un momento, y entonces decidió acercar su rostro al otro hombre con cautela. Como para demostrarse a si mismo que una cogida repentina no había sido tan pasajera como se lo temía. Sonrió nervioso.

Ramiro le devolvió la sonrisa, y ahora fue él quien cerró la distancia entre ambos, aceptando gustoso el profundo beso que el otro hombre parecía haber estado aguantándose hasta que despertara. Elvis respiró aliviado. Todo estaba chingón entre ellos. Si aquélla infusión había servido de algo, había sido para mostrarle a Ramiro un camino que hasta el momento se encontraba perdido entre la neblina, algo que a lo mejor necesitaba para él. La lujuria había llevado a algo más, eso era definitivo. Algo nuevo se formaba cálido dentro de su pecho...

“¿Ya, todo chido, Ramiro?” El sonriente diablero interrumpió su tren de pensamientos, y acarició su mejilla izquierda con ternura, buscando duda en los ojos del sacerdote. Acto seguido acomodó las cobijas sobre el cuerpo del otro hombre.

Un practicante de lo oculto, y un siervo de la divinidad… Un cliché, la neta. Pero esa idea tan asentada le dio seguridad de alguna forma. Una barrera entre los dos se había derrumbado, y ambos sabían que todo esto era un terreno completamente nuevo tanto para Elvis como para Ventura, pero de alguna forma, al menos éste último no podía evitar llenarse de una emoción semejante a la adrenalina ante un prospecto tan desconocido.

“Todo... Todo chido, Elvis…” El padre aceptó otro beso, su corazón experimentando docenas de nuevas emociones a la vez, y supo entonces que no estaba en su destino llegar a separarse de su diablero. “Todo bien…”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen Kudos y aunque sea un comentario cabrones!


End file.
